


Dreams at the Witch's Tilt

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is dead. That is the beginning of the story, and Will's torment.





	Dreams at the Witch's Tilt

Hannibal Lecter was dead. Jack Crawford has shot him after he and Will Graham had murdered Franics Dolarhyde. Will had been unable to stop Jack, since he was overcome with conflicting desires as usual, and hurt from his fight with the dragon. He crawled over to the dying man and held his hand tightly.  
Jack frowned. “Let him go,” he said.  
“Will..” Hannibal began.  
“I don’t hate you,” Will said. “I forgive you.”  
“Will..” he said weakly, eyes growing dim.  
“I love you,” Will said.  
Jack shook his head.  
Hannibal held Will’s hand, breath rasping out of his abused lungs. “I love you. Since you return my feelings nothing in heaven or hell will stop me from finding you and making you mine.”  
His hand grew weak, and he slipped away. Will leant over and kissed his mouth until he was kissing a corpse. He had loved Hannibal to death, he mused. They had to drag him off Hannibal when the ambulance came. Jack knew he was lost then.

*  
Will survived and retired from his work again, divorcing Molly. He went back to Louisiana, and news of Jack’s death barely registered.  
Will and even given his dogs up to Alana and her family. She begged him to come visit but he never did.  
He was utterly alone, and he wanted it that way.

*  
Clarice Starling didn’t come to visit, even if she wanted to. Another woman, Bedelia du Maurier came to Will’s desolate hotel.  
“Will,” she said. “We wives must stick together.”  
“We are widows, Bedelia. He’s dead.”  
“No. He has a message for you.”  
“Don’t speak in riddles. Out with it.”  
“He’s coming for you.”  
“You are finally mad, he’s dead,” he said and looked at her elegant profile, her moist lips. The last lips he had kissed where Hannibal’s.  
“No,” she said.  
“Want some wine?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
He poured her some and she smiled ominously.

*  
Will woke from restless dreams in October, and wondered if he was alone.  
Bedelia had left long ago. “Will,” said a raspy familiar voice.  
He rose and saw an eerie sight.  
Hannibal was there, but changed. His legs were replaced by a mass of snake-like tentacles, and his eyes a bright crimson.  
“You are dead.”  
“I am not. I’ve come for my bride.”  
“What are you?”  
“A demon. They gave me this form and a realm of my own.”  
“Who are they?”  
“The old ones. I am in need of a consort.”  
“Me.”  
“Who else?”  
“No one.”  
Will felt his body shake as the tentacles approached him, to slowly undress him and rub his nipples teasingly.  
He watched with horror and delight as one appendage entered his mouth and another slowly caressed his cheek.  
“It’s a shame I never got to possess you in life,” Hannibal mused. “But I shall own you in death.”  
One tentacle slowly entered Will’s tight ass, and moved against his prostate with a keen stimulation. One small tentacle snaked around Will’s erect cock and he felt its grip pumping him slowly. All of Hannibal’s slithery mass enveloped him, and he surrendered to the ecstasy as he came.  
“We will be happy,” Hannibal said. “It’s a shame you cannot enter my realm alive, but it won’t hurt.”  
He lied but Will didn’t scream as he was slowly transformed into something else.  
He was carried off to his beloved’s realm, and no trace of his being was ever found. He had simply vanished a year after Hannibal’s death.  
Bedelia drank to herself, wondering if her leg was enough to placate her master.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tentacle sex fic. Well, huh. Apologies to H.P Lovecraft for stealing the title and the Old ones. Love to Kristeen Young for the album title “Live at the Witch’s tit.”


End file.
